The invention relates to the characterization of multimedia objects, and particularly techniques for reducing ambiguities in the recognition of multimedia objects.
The invention also relates particularly to the description of the contents of multimedia files associated with objects.
The purpose of the invention is particularly to propose a method for describing and comparing objects in an uncertainty context.
For example, in practice the invention is intended to describe and compare image, music, video and other files.
It provides an answer to the questions of the type: I would like to find music tracks corresponding to “my taste”. This type of operation introduces two problems. The first is to model concepts such as “my taste” which are very subjective. A great deal of work has been done on this problem for objects that can be put into a text context. In this presentation, we will be particularly interested in isolated objects without a text context. This is the second difficulty that we propose to solve, namely how to extract characteristics from an isolated object that can be used to describe it and to compare it, the objective being to achieve a semantic characterization (e.g. in the form of keywords) in terms of probability.